Bienvenido a casa
by Rui-chibi
Summary: Pasarían días, semanas, meses, puede que tal vez un año. Pero lo que Romano estaba seguro que no pasaría serían las ganas de darle una gran bienvenida en cuanto regresara. O puede que no la quisiera dar muy a buenas. One-shot


"_Estúpido frío"_

Murmuró un pequeño Romano aspirando los diminutos mocos de su nariz mientras se arropaba cuanto más podía con la manta que traía consigo.

Sentado frente a la puerta de la casa, Romano se paró a mirar los alrededores, y veía la nieve que caía poco a poco, en cada vez más copos amontonados. Aunque acababa de llegar el invierno, eso no le impidió al jovencito cabezota de salir y quedarse afuera arropado en una mantita de lana.

-¿Romano? ¿Pero qué haces aquí sentado? ¡Vas a pescar un resfriado! –dijo Bélgica al verlo allí nada más asomarse por la puerta.

-¡No! –contestó en forma de protesta y se acurrucó más- ¡Tengo que quedarme aquí un rato más!

La jovencita belga obviamente no quería que enfermara, tenía como encargo cuidarle al convivir en la misma casa.

-Anda Romano, sé buen niño, haremos la cena juntos, ¿Quieres?–decía con una sonrisa, agachándose para levantarle.

-¡N-No puedo irme todavía!

-¿Eh? –parpadeó, muy confusa por su rara tozudez- ...¿Pero por qué?

-El muy idiota de España dijo que vendría enseguida...¡Y si me quedo a esperarle pienso decirle lo idiota que es por marcharse lejos!

Bélgica comenzó a cambiar el gesto de su cara mientras observaba al menor prestar atención al fondo del camino nevado.

Hace nada que se había venido a vivir con el Jefe, desde que vino había podido ver todo el jaleo que montaba y lo travieso y vago que era. ¡Pero no resultaba todo malo! También tenía cosas que convertían la casa en algo muy divertido. España no paraba de perseguirlo para enseñarle a hacer las tareas y estudiar, un día era una regañina, otros gritos y enfados que concluían en una larga siesta...pero siempre estaba muy animado.

Lo malo de todo, y lo que la hizo apenarse, fue que esta era la primera vez que Romano le veía irse de casa en otro de sus viajes.

Intentando guardar la sonrisa apenada, se puso de cuclillas a su lado.

-Quieres mucho al Jefe, ¿Verdad que si? –decía entre risitas.

-¡No le quiero! –protestó Romano lanzando gruñidos enfadados y a la vez nerviosos por ser ella la que le dijera cosas- ¡S-Solo estoy esperando que llegue ya y le pegaré fuerte! Será lo primero que haga cuando venga enseguida –concluyó en un bufido, fijando la mirada en la nieve.

Era tan inocente.

Con sus mejillas sonrosadas y frías, no apartaba la vista del camino que iba cubriéndose de más nieve con el pasar de las horas. España le había prometido regresar a casa lo más pronto posible. No podía fallar en su promesa.

Bel suspiró profundamente, sintiendo una pena apiadarse de ella. Así que se levantó poniéndole bien la mantita alrededor suyo. No era capaz de romper por completo su esperanza.

-Bueno...pero solo un poco más, ¿Vale? –añadió junto con una caricia a su pelo rojizo- Luego vuelves y te preparo la cena.

Nada más cerrar la puerta a irse, Romano se puso muy colorado y dio otro bufido, con cierto enfado.

-No es justo que Bélgica diga esas cosas tan tontas -dijo escondiendo la cara entre la manta- ¿Por qué debería de querer a un estúpido como España? Maldita sea...

Se sonrojaba muy molesto cuanto más pensaba en lo que le había dicho.

Pero a la vez que se enfurruñaba, levantaba la cabeza sin querer despistarse y ver el camino que daba a la casa. Si por allí se marchó España, volvería por el mismo sitio.

No era que quería a aquel tipo. Tampoco era como si le adorase completamente. Pero...por otro lado, Romano se estaba acostumbrando en tratar a un memo como resultaba ser el jefe que tenía. Bueno, no era un mal tipo, solo un tonto muy pesado. Se podría decir que se sentía a gusto con él, Bélgica y el terrorífico de su hermano. Puede que sí le quería en sentido de estar a gusto en el mismo techo.

Pero sobre todo, tenía la sensación, que le trataba diferente a todos los demás. Bélgica era guapa y divertida, pero no se comportaba con ella como lo hacía con él. Romano se enfadó mucho al decirle que se marchaba muy lejos y que tardaría en volver.

"_...¿Qué pasaría si no estuviese más aquí?..."_

Cuando se abrió de nuevo la puerta, Bélgica dejó visible una enternecedora sonrisa. Estaba dormido, apoyado en una esquinita de la entrada. Y conmovida por la escena, con mucho cuidado cargó al pequeño con la manta, devolviéndole al interior de la casa.

* * *

><p>Después de esa noche, pasaron varios días más de mucho frío.<p>

Y allí, Romano volvía a salir, unas veces miraba por la mañana, otras por la tarde, y el resto de la noche hasta no darse cuenta que caía dormido y Bel lo cargaba en brazos de vuelta.

Unos meses más tarde, durante un día de lluvia, el menor fruncía mucho el ceño mientras más se quedaba esperando a que el idiota de España apareciese.

-Maldito estúpido...-dijo Romano golpeando con el pie piedras de las escaleras- Eres un mentiroso, no vendrías pronto.

Ya se aburría de esperar. Parecía como si ya nunca más fuese a venir.

Entonces, algo divisó a lo lejos en medio de la lluvia. Romano rápidamente se levantó de las escaleras con los ojos muy abiertos. Hasta que no se acercó un poco más, no vio que era un carruaje lo que se aproximaba.

-E..Espa..

Tragó saliva temblando, tirando la manta al suelo para echarse a correr entre llantos que le gritaba.

-¡ESPAÑA! ¡Idiota mentiroso! –chillaba mientras corría en dirección al carruaje. Y en cuanto vio a alguien que bajaba, se lanzó a dar pequeños puñetazos- ¡Mentiroso! ¡Dijiste que vendrías pronto! ¡España, bastardo idio-¡

-Oye mocoso, ¿Qué demonios haces?

La voz ronca y brusca de un hombre hizo que Romano se asustara y levantara la cabeza alejándose con mucho susto y alterado.

Holanda le miró con frialdad e indiferencia, haciendo que se apartara del todo de ahí y se dirigía a la casa que también vivía junto a su hermana y traía recados como costumbre.

No se inmutó de que Romano, parado frente al automóvil, comenzase a sollozar mojándose en medio de la lluvia.

Era mentira.

España lo había mentido. Lo había abandonado y engañado, haciéndole creer que volvería. Estaba siendo como todos los demás después de todo...un maldito mentiroso que no quería verle más. Ya no quería que regresara, ¡Mejor que no viniera nunca más!

El pequeño corazón del menor italiano sentía más y más dolor cuanto más veía que pasaba el tiempo ante sus ojos.

Pese a que le odiaba por mentirle, regresaba a la entrada de la enorme casa. Siempre. Llorando en la soledad de la noche, abrazado a sus rodillas.

"_..España...Lo siento...Lo siento..."_

"_Por favor...no te vayas...regresa a casa...haré cualquier cosa..."_

"_Regresa a casa...España"_

Al caer la última luz del Sol, arropado con los vientos del Otoño, Romano cerró los ojos muy despacio, hasta quedarse dormido completamente. Tal vez sería recogido por Bélgica, o por cualquiera de los criados.

Unas manos se inclinaron para llevarle con sumo cuidado. Acurrucándolo suavemente entre sus brazos convirtiéndolo en un cálido abrazo.

España sacó una esplendorosa y acogedora sonrisa, caminando muy despacio hacia la puerta de la casa junto con el sonido de la armadura resonando en cada una de sus pisadas.

"_Romano, ya estoy en casa"_

* * *

><p><strong>Notas: Bueno, aunque tenía que continuar otras cosas, se me ocurrió que podría hacer un cortito y adorable one shot que por fin me vinieron las ganas de hacer. Espero que pueda motivarme a completar muchos más one shots y que los disfrutéis mucho~. <strong>

**Grazie~ **


End file.
